


Ruthless People

by fangirlreader



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Charlie, Alpha Eggsy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlie Hesketh/Digby Barker, Eggsy is Adorkable, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Harry, alpha Dean(Kingsman)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlreader/pseuds/fangirlreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when an omega friend of your alpha arranges your kidnapping?<br/>Harry is just tired of all this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unusual Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if there are some mistakes. Hope you'll like the plot. WARNING The text is unbetaed, so please excuse any glaring errors in spelling or grammar.

Harry opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dark of his room. He just couldn't sleep. Stupid omega hormones, screaming at him in despair just because his alpha was away on the night of their one year anniversary. For God's sake, he was a grown independent man, and there he was feeling lonely and unwanted, his omega side ashamed at this situation. 

Well, perhaps he could partly blame Chester King for this situation. Soon after his wedding Arthur was very determined to give Harry a long-lasting vacation, because "Galahad, I hope you understand that I can't risk giving you any missions now, when you are bonded. Your place is near your Alpha, away from any danger, you know better than anyone that your husband can't know anything about true nature of Kingsman for now. Maybe when he joins us and give you permission to continue you work maybe then we can welcome you again, but for now you need to make your little comfortable nest."

So "no Kingsman" means so much unexpressed energy, he loved his husband like any omega should love his alpha, but being civilian was taking it's toll on him. Two days ago when he, his alpha and one of his alpha's friends with some stupid name(Duncun? Diego? Danny? whatever) were walking down the street after having dinner in a restaurant and saw a gang of alphas crowding one young alpha who was not even resisting and looked as if he already accepted inevitable beating, Harry felt old spark of challenge and adrenaline boil his blood. His husband tried to grab Harry's elbow and get away from this scene as fast as possible but Harry pulled away and said loudly ""Manners maketh man."

After one quick fight all 7 rude alphas were on the ground unconscious, young victim alpha was sitting on the ground in permanent shock, and his alpha and his friend were at loss of words. Well thats another story, but his little loss of control was the reason that his husband was now not talking to Harry, and spending more time at his work. 

Thanks God that the excuse that his father raised unpresented Harry as alpha and taught him many things like fighting with just his umbrella still worked. But still his alpha was enraged that Harry didn't followed his perfectly sensible plan and the fight they had at home was one of the biggest fights they had during their one year marriage. Well, of course it was sensible for an alpha with 2 omegas to leave fight of one alpha vs criminal gang of seven alphas. But the thrill of the fight, the blood pumping through his veins were like a gulp of fresh air after holding your breath for too long and that's why Harry couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty.

Harry let out a sign and goes downstairs for a glass of water, because he can't sleep, and there's this restless, tight sensation all over his skin. Harry was not the usual omega. Alphas wanted soft and approachable mate, a traditional Omega. He was more alpha than omega in his behavior and temperament, unwilling to submit to arrogant alphas.

Well, now, his heat coming the next week he felt very emotional and down. His alpha even skipped their anniversary dinner made by Harry. 

Right now Harry hated his life, completely loathed his omega nature and that's why as stupid as it sounds when he saw a falling star he made a wish. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish-" he laughed at the absurdity of the situation, "I wish for my love, my Alpha, my soulmate to love me more than anything in the world, I wish we would just both be happy together despite everything."

Just as he ended his wish he heard key in the lock and his heart skipped a beat. 

"Charlie?" asked Harry Hart-Hesketh.


	2. Unexpected Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Information about flower language is taken from this site http://www.angelfire.com/journal2/flowers/pcd6.html

The door opened and drunk Charlie almost lost his footing.  
"Still not talking to you" said Charlie and threw 4 orange lilies on the floor. Then he slowly went to his own room, not their. 

Harry felt his omega side screaming in despair. He knew that Charlie doesn't know anything about flowers, especially that orange lilies meant hatred and dislike, and the meaning was so different from their white lilies(Purity, Majesty, It’s heavenly to be with you) on their wedding. He picked up poor flowers noticing that they were already wilting , drooping and the edges were turning dark with small dead spots.

He took out a vase and filled it with water, trimmed the ends with pruning shears and placed lilies in the vase. Now flowers looked a little bit better. 

Harry’s phone lit up with new message.

"Hello Harry, this is Digby, Charlie’s friend. I’ve got a wicked idea for Charlie’s birthday and I want to discuss it with you. Lets meet near restaurant we were at 3 days ago at. How about 6:30 pm?" 

Harry was not very eager to talk with that young omega, snobby, popular man who cares too much about his reputation, but he was losing his mind in constant boredom, so he replied that this sounds good.

 Omega sat down on the floor as he started petting his dog Mr Pickle. "We will get through this"

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Next day went very quickly, Charlie still ignored any of his attempts to make up after their fight. 

As Harry walked down the street he heard someone call his name. 

" Harry? Wait for me."

He stopped and tensed, relaxing when he saw that it was just Digby. 

"I had the most amazing idea about Charlie's present, and I need your cooperation for it to go smooth." said Digby as he came closer and opened his arms to hug Harry.

Harry was momentary startled, this was unordinary for him, but he returned the hug. As he was about to let go he felt a needle enter his neck as some kind of liquid was injected and he became dizzy. 

Through blurry eyes, he saw Dibgy smirking. Harry tried, in vain, to get away from the man, but his body was too heavy to move.

'W-whydidyou…' His speech was slurred and the words ran together. He fought to stay conscious as Digby leaned over him and began riffling through his pockets taking out his wallet and phone and other staff. Harry had managed to calm his breathing enough to concentrate better. He started to move away from Digby and heard some footsteps coming closer. Harry's breath was caught in his throat and no sound would come out as he tried to call for help. Digby slapped Harry across his face and whispered "Bye bye, Hart." then quickly left Harry who was writhing in pain on the dark road.

"Dean, look who is there!" - called snickering voice coming closer to Harry.

Harry opened his eyes in panic. Even with spots in his vision he recognized the alpha gang that he taught a lesson in manners. Their leader walked slowly over to the struggling omega and grabbed him by the hair. 

'Now, let's take you somewhere quiet,' he said right in Harry's ear. Then he punched the omega in the stomach. Harry's last thought before losing consciousness was "Shit. Fucking missed it. How did I fucking miss it?"


	3. Uneventful waking up.

In and out, in and out, and he's going numb, and sound is doing that weird thing where it goes muted and then not, but somehow he seems to have managed to clear his head, even though his body is so heavy he can't move any muscle.

There is loud beeping that makes his head pound, and Charlie's voice pours from someone's phone 

"Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Charlie Hesketh. I am currently unable to take your call. Please, leave me a message and I will call you back later. 

Please leave your message after the tone. To skip this message in the future, press the # key. "

BEEP.

"Hi there, Mister Big Money. Listen very carefully. We have kidnapped your husband. We have no qualms about killing and will do so at the slightest provocation. We are giving you 2 days to prepare 300 000 £ if you want to see your Omega alive. If you notify the police, your husband will be killed. If you notify the media, he will be killed. If you deviate from our instructions in any way whatsoever, he will be killed. 2 days and you will receive further instructions then."

As Harry opened his eyes he realized 2 things. First he was sitting in a car and he was hidden from view by huge pile of dirty laundry. His whole body was hidden and only small part of his head was open for the fresh air. And second thing he's been kidnapped. 

 

Damn it. Galahad was kidnapped by a bunch of amateurs. Brilliant! Lancelot will piss his pants from laughing too hard. This will be discussed during Kingsman Christmas dinner and maybe will be even more popular than their traditional game "Who can make the worst impression of Arthur while standing in one room with him." 

James and Merlin will totally tell this story to everyone. Maybe even make small play out of it.

"Oh, please, don't kidnap me, I'm just Omega in distress, save me, My Alpha" said James in his head while Merlin in his head was playing the role of big and scary kidnapper.

Harry closed his eyes trying to get rid of this scene in his head. 

 

Well at least Merlin will find him quickly after he'll be aware of Harry's kidna...

Fuck. His watch. 

His watch with GPS coordinates.

Taken by this stupid omega along with his pen, wallet, phone and other useful things.

Son of a bitch.

He is on his way home while Harry is trying not to suffocate from the stench of dirty clothes.

Hope he feels miserable and scared, for kidnapping his friend's omega. When Charlie will know the truth he will make Digby's life living hell.


	4. Charlie's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Digby's nickname is Dick. Don't ask why.

Digby opened a door to his flat and gasped when the light suddenly switched on.

"Charlie!!! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here, I thought we will meet tomorrow!"

"Well, you told me you want to talk with me about some serious matter. I hate such talks. You sound like Harry when you talk like that." 

Charlie came closer to Digby.

"Sooo, I decided why wait until tomorrow? And I missed you so much, baby."  
He kissed Digby with such passion that Digby melted into kiss.

"You know I can't stay in that house. That devil dog wants me dead and curse uncle Chester when he forced me to marry this freak."

"I know, Charlie, you told me many, many ..."

"Harry's father was very, very rich. And very very sick. He was so sad that his raised monster was single, without Alpha. Uncle Chester told me that this is my chance, and Harry's father'd be dead any minute. There wasn't a second to lose. 

I appeared like a prince on white horse and married Harry. Harry's father was so happy I thought he would die on our wedding from his happiness. I thought he would die soon and leave all his money to me! But after our wedding he got better. That son of a bitch just cured. And he made it clear in his will that I'll see their money only after Harry's death!"

"Charlie, calm down.."

"I had to live with this poor excuse of omega for a year! By the way the flowers you ordered were staying in vase. He can't even get a message! God, I hate that freak. I hate his dog! Who names their dog Mr Pickle! Everytime I go to bathroom this dog is here just watching me. It's like it teleports into bathroom the minute you step inside the bathroom! I look into bathroom, not a soul, I make 1 step into bathroom, there he is! Ohhh!"

"Aren't you scared?"

"Scared? Hell, no, I'm looking forward to it. My only regret, Dick, is that the plan isn't more violent. I know that we discussed this in our messages that I'll knock him out with chloroform and throw his body off a cliff in the dead of night, but I would gladly make it more violent."

"Oh, you know I've got a new plan, I think you will like it, but I'll tell you about it tomorrow, because someone is a bad boy and can't be patient."

"Oooooh, do you have something in mind, what can we do before tomorrow comes, tiger? Maybe something in your bedroom? I've missed your body so much"

"Hnnnng, I'm so crazy about you, Alpha! I'm gonna take a quick shower. Can you be ready by the time I get out? And remember, no emails, no phones, it's just you and me, Charlie."

"Yes, yes, honey, I know. And you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna make you scream your brains out, you will forget everything but me."


	5. Can this day get any weirder?

The car ride felt like hours for Harry. His body was still out of control, head was worse than after famous Kingsman party few years ago where Merlin even used Kingsman secret pills from hangover. And the smell. 

Perfect, bloody perfect, Harry thinks, as he smells stale cigarette smoke, sour milk, beer and vomit smell coming from clothes around him. There were only two Alphas in the car with him, the one who left a message(Bulldog? if he heard their dialog correctly) and the driver(Rotty? Harry hoped it's not his real name.)

Others were probably in another car.

Then Bulldog's phone got message.

\- Rotty, listen, Dean says to stop near the Black Prince. We need to celebrate our successful kidnapping. 

\- Fucking right! I will park here near this exit and Dean will probably park his car near his favorite place. Turn the radio on so if this scrum tries something funny no one will hear him. And leave the case with instructions here, everyone will fucking laugh if they see you with this fancy shit.

And so Harry was left alone with radio playing "I will survive". Ironic. He could feel his wrists were bleeding from the tight handcuffs that were digging into his skin, he could feel some bruises forming on his body and absolute boredom.

Well, he could see part of the pub through the window, but not much of it and his Kingsman training allowed him to read from people's lips, but their conversations were all so mundane. 

Then he saw that one of the kidnappers got up and walked to 3 young men. He waived his hand and said leave, so they stood up, one of the men brought his hand to pat his kidnapper on the shoulder and said something like "I’ m sorry about that" and something in the end Harry didn’t quite catch. Bro? The kidnapper walked back to their table like a peacock.

Harry’s head was pressed against car’s window so he saw this three man come out of the pub. He saw one of them shake from cold before taking out of his pocket one key. "It’s freezing. Why are we walking?"

Harry saw disbelief on man’s friend’s faces, then they started to argue. something about "not angering them" and "need to bring my sick mom some medicine".

The one with the key said "Fine! I’ll do it alone. I’m not scared of them!"

Then he came closer to the car where Harry was tied up, went around it and Harry heard the key slide into the lock.

"Shake it off? Seriously, Rottweiler?" young man sat in the driver seat and changed the radio station. «Yeah, Bonkers! Best soundtrack to the car stealing!»

He started the engine. And then the car started spinning wildly. Harry felt the force pressing him more into window. And they spun at least 5 donuts before Rottweiler came out and started shouting.

"Oi, that’s my fucking car! Hey, I swear you are in so much trouble! Get the fuck out of it!»

But that only fueled driver’s excitement and he started singing along with the radio "Some people think I’m bonkers, but I just think I’m free…"

Then the car completely stopped and went forward and turned aroun the corner.

While they were turning Harry saw another car with alpha’s leader(Dean?) as a driver, so it wasn’t big surprise when his mysterious driver came to complete stop to avoid crashing into their car. What was big surprise that their car started driving backwards just as smoothly as before.

It was hard to see anything in Harry’s position, but he saw that they joined two way road and we're still chased by enraged alphas. 

Harry heard the driver swearing loudly before turning the car to the right to bypass a red double-decker bus.

"Why are you so desperate to catch me, Dean?" the driver voiced his thoughts "You would never give such a chase for just a car."

Lucky combination of the song going quiet in the ending and adrenaline rush during such car chase gave Harry enough power to speak and to be heard.

"Perhaps they are worried because you stole more than just a car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Eggsy accidentally kidnapped Harry. What will happen next? I'm open to ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the next chapter, just some images for the previous chapters, to imagine it more vividly.

Chapter 1.  
  


Chapter 2.  
  


  
  
  
Chapter 3.

  
  
  
  
Chapter 4.  
  


  
  
Chapter 5.

 


	7. Keep calm and carry on!

FUCKING HELL!!!!

Harry flinched from the volume of driver’s shriek. 

Their car suddenly stopped and started driving forward, towards Dean’s car. The driver was not looking at the road, he was looking wide-eyed at pile of clothes where he could see a human's head. When Harry saw that crash was unavoidable and was about to tell the driver to watch the damn road, Dean and his car took sharp turn to the right and, thank God, the road was clear. 

Harry saw from the corner of his eyes that the other car crashed into the lamp and the loud sound shook the driver out of stupor. He visibly shook his head and turned back to the road. 

The car turned slightly to the right, crossed the line and joined cars going forward as if nothing happened. 

Harry tried to move his hand, but his body was still too heavy from Digby's drug and he could only move his fingers. Harry glanced out of the window. If his inner map was right they were somewhere near the Alexandra and Ainsworth Estate. He looked at the young alpha. His spine was rigid, his driving while calm and collected was on the edge of breaking the speed limit in this area. Knuckles white from gripping the wheel so tightly and eyes dilated like an animal’s caught in a trap, trying to keep his eyes on the road but constantly looking in the mirror to check that man in the car was not a hallucination.

The car came to stop.

"Listen, bruv, I don’t want to be rude but who the fuck are you? Why are you here? The fuck are you doing in this dirty clothes?" alpha took a sniff and grimaced from the smell.  
"Wait a moment" said alpha and got out of the car. Harry’s door opened and young alpha unceremoniously threw clothes pile on the floor. His neck was so close to Harry, if he could move his hand the alpha would be lying on the ground already, but right now Harry could only stare helplessly and plan ways to disarm this alpha.

Finally Harry could take a deep breath without this disgusting stench and the first thing he smelled was …

"Really? Your smell is seriously …"  
"Yeah, yeah, bruv, I know, I’m a beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world too pure."  
"What?"  
"You haven’t seen the internet meme for cinnamon roll? Mate, how old are you? Are these … handcuffs? Shit, aren’t they too tight? You don’t mind if I…?"  
"Go ahead, if you would be so kind."  
Alphas’s fingers were slightly shaking as he cracked the lock open, then he took Harry’s hands and started massaging his wrists to work life back into his fingertips.  
"I know how it feels after these damn things" - said alpha in response to Harry’s raised eyebrow. 

«My name is Harry Hart and the man you call ‘Dean’ kidnapped me so if you don't mind to let me …"

The phone ringtone interrupted Harry’s words.


End file.
